


Весомая причина

by Amaryllis133



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В соавторстве с <b>Дженовиком</b>.<br/>Написано для Битвы Пейрингов Наруто, 2013, команда Саннинов.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Весомая причина

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с **Дженовиком**.  
>  Написано для Битвы Пейрингов Наруто, 2013, команда Саннинов.

Шизуне задремала прямо за её столом, встрёпанная, похудевшая от нервов. Цунаде не стала будить, прикрыла форточку — на дворе опять разорялся жаждущий аудиенции старейшина, где их манеры и достоинство, черт побери? — шлёпнула на дверь с обратной стороны «Обеденный перерыв» и ушла к себе, вниз по шаткой полутёмной лестнице, не забыв задвинуть за собой половицу. Печати, вытравленные на изнанке, запирали «дверь» изнутри, никакого гендзюцу, простая грубая сила, отыскать можно, только если знаешь, что искать, и при этом имеешь достаточно наглости, чтобы обыскивать кабинет Хокаге.

Пока наверху не заорут «бабуля Цунаде», беспокоиться нет причин.

Тем более, что орать уже некому.

 

В лаборатории было уютно, тихо и темно. Цунаде подняла голову вверх и раздражённо прицокнула языком. Там, под заботливой лампой обогрева, лежал клубок ужей из последней партии. Ещё сегодня утром змеи дружно шипели, стоило только подойти ближе дозволенного, теперь же лежали в своём аквариуме вовсе без движения.

Почему-то змеи здесь долго не жили; вернее, жили недостаточно долго, чтобы успеть хоть раз сбросить шкурку. Даже до смерти напуганные, не желали выскакивать из кожи, а снятая насильно и тщательно выскобленная изнутри держала форму недолго, быстро тускнела и расползалась. Это одновременно злило и заводило, азарт брал своё и не отпускал, пока не заканчивался расходный материал.

Новых змеек и жаб ей притаскивал, пыжась от гордости, Конохамару — эту миссию Цунаде пометила ему рангом «А» и грифом «сверхсекретно», и можно быть уверенной, что ни грамма информации не просочится наружу. Внутрь она его не пускала, разумеется; внутри всё — для неё одной, её персональный храм и лаборатория одновременно. Оборудование она частично перетаскала из опечатанной сто лет назад, но так никем и не тронутой рабочей комнаты Орочимару, там нашлось много полезного инструментария, вроде реторт, горелок и запасных скальпелей. В остальном обставила комнату сама, придирчиво сортируя образцы по размеру, сроку хранения и сходству, перетащила сюда любимую настольную лампу, наврав Шизуне про внезапный приступ гнева и попытку разгромить собственный кабинет, и старалась бывать здесь почаще.

С недавних пор мало кто удивлялся затворничеству Пятой Хокаге. С недавних пор мало кто вообще ею интересовался.

 

Жаба смотрела на нее остекленевшими глазами, напряжённо, будто тужилась что-то сказать. Цунаде постучала согнутым пальцем по стеклу, наблюдая за колыханием спиртового раствора в банке.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Хорошо выглядишь.

Судя по направлению взгляда, жаба усердно разглядывала её груди, и Цунаде решила, что это можно считать ответным комплиментом. Старые извращенцы не меняют привычек даже в посмертии — действительно, на ком еще можно было это проверить?

Как, однако, приятно в свои годы чувствовать себя вечно желанной.

Обхлопав себя по бокам, Цунаде выудила из рукава свиток и сложила печати. Воздух тут же наполнился звуками. Конохамару постарался на славу — в пластиковом контейнере сочно, громко и живо копошилось не меньше сотни лягушек. Цунаде аккуратно приоткрыла крышку, бережно достала образец, поднесла его к глазам, держа за лапку, и придирчиво изучила. Лягушонок бился в руке, закатывая глаза, потом притих, будто в ожидании, и только изредка разевал рот, не в силах выдавить из себя даже захудалое «ква».

— Сойдёт, — резюмировала наконец Цунаде и опустила его на покрытый клеёнкой рабочий стол, другой рукой потянувшись за перчатками. Подробностей вызнать было не у кого — Конан, последняя из Пейна, очень неохотно делилась впечатлениями ещё при жизни, а уж после смерти окончательно стала на редкость неразговорчивой девицей. Это Орочимару запретные техники давались легче лёгкого, но Орочимару и не занимался этим в одиночку, всегда находились энтузиасты, готовые поддержать его в жажде знаний, у Цунаде же был только Конохамару. Конохамару в роли поддержки всем её запретным и коварным планам, что может быть более унизительным?

Цунаде даже всерьёз подумывала отправиться на поиски тел, но в одиночку она бы не справилась, от Конохамару толку мало, а ей как Хокаге делать это самой не годилось. Даже в таких вещах ей не хватало Наруто.

Тот, конечно, на такого рода вещи тоже не годился, но хотя бы мог физически доволочь тяжеленного Джирайю в Коноху.

Или хотя бы его часть.

 

Даже проткнутый пятью карандашами, лягушонок всё ещё подёргивался. Цунаде, сосредоточенно закусив губу, взрезала тоненькую шейку, спустив немного крови, затем промокнула лужицу марлей и бросила в мусорку. Туда же отправилась левая передняя лапка, за ней — перчатки, за ними — клеёнка, обнажившая поверхность стола, изрисованную символами. Подрагивающее тельце легло в центр круга, роняя новые капли крови. Цунаде сложила пальцы в печать, припоминая найденную в свитке схему.

В лаборатории Орочимару тогда обнаружилось много чего любопытного, не только инструменты. Впрочем, он всегда был талантлив, Цунаде в этом не сомневалась. Не совсем в её вкусе, но несомненно, мозги — это сексуально, всегда было, всегда будет.

Джирайя был сексуален безо всяких мозгов, но сообщать ему об этом, разумеется, было бы очень неосмотрительно.

От лягушачьего тельца пошел лёгкий дымок, капли крови зашипели, испаряясь. Запахло горелым.

Цунаде нахмурилась — всё снова шло не по правилам — но додумать не успела: рвануло, да так, что задрожали ряды банок на полках, аквариум с дохлыми змеями рухнул на стол, разбиваясь вдребезги, а сама Цунаде еле успела отскочить, чтобы не подпалить одежду и не пораниться стеклом.

Отрицательный результат — тоже результат, любил говорить Орочимару. Скажи он это прямо сейчас, очень вероятно, что схлопотал бы затрещину из лучшего арсенала Пятой.

На столе дымилась чёрная проплешина, от лягушонка мало что осталось — а жаль, он бы хорошо смотрелся в баночке, которую она подготовила для него ещё на прошлой неделе. От змей, впрочем, тоже.

Цунаде скрипнула зубами, оглядываясь. Уборки ей предстояло здесь теперь немерено. Лягушки, только что оравшие как бешеные, притихли и замерли в своем контейнере. Под змей они не попали чудом, а вот кровавые брызги и пара осколков до них таки долетели.

Лабораторию нужно было привести в порядок, а значит, отложить эксперименты придётся на неделю как минимум.

 

Возможно, ей стоит подготовиться получше. Возможно, стоит всё-таки снарядить небольшую экспедицию, хотя бы из клонов, и добыть клочок волос, и тогда дело сдвинется с мёртвой точки.

Возможно, стоит зайти с другой стороны — вернуться к змеиным шкуркам. Орочимару всегда был сговорчивее.

Возможно, однажды придется сюда переехать.

Возможно, даже крышей.

Возможно, она уже.

И всё-таки Цунаде думалось, что нет. У них всегда всё происходило с опозданием, вот и теперь она начала понимать Орочимару в его жажде знаний - только после его смерти. Нет ничего постыдного в желании вернуть тех кого любишь, если, конечно, не слишком часто оглядываться на способ возвращения.

Они просто раньше смотрели на мир с разных точек зрения.

 

Теперь Цунаде осталась со своей точкой зрения наедине, и это было самое страшное.

И это же было самой весомой причиной, чтобы попытаться в чёртовом мире что-то исправить.

В конце концов, у Орочимару почти получилось добиться бессмертия, а ведь из них именно она была лучшей девочкой на курсе.

Уже неважно.

Цунаде раздражённо грохнула кулаком по столу и таки вышла из своей лаборатории.

За её спиной остались теперь только кровь, смерть и битые осколки стекла.


End file.
